


Sinking Ships

by Cruel_Irony



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Irony/pseuds/Cruel_Irony
Summary: Missing scene from today's episode - James leaves Harry outside the Dog with the knowledge that everything will be alright with James in charge.Not my best work - but anything is better than nothing. Enjoy!





	Sinking Ships

James leaves Harry outside the Dog with the knowledge that everything will be alright with James in charge. Taking control of Harry’s problems has always been one of the other man’s greatest talents, and as much as harry wishes he didn’t have to lean on him as much as he does, he’s eternally grateful.

It hits him how quickly he had dialled Christopher’s number, how the idea of selling himself was so ingrained that it didn’t register how bad an idea it was. Not only would he be cheating on his fiancee, but he’d be back in that awful place. The self-loathing, the never feeling clean, the pain. And besides, Christopher might be his most affluent client but even he couldn’t pay three grand for Harry’s arse. Thinking it over, Harry feel sick at the number of clients he would’ve had to service by eleven.

But with that drama hopefully sorted, Harry still feels like shit. Yet again, he comes running to James for help - well, technically he offered, but Harry can’t stay away. James is the man he loves, and Harry is a terrible person for putting him through this. But he’d be even worse if he chose James and revealed all to his family. His dad, Diane, Ste, the kids, his siblings - their pain just about outweighs James’.

He’s doing the right thing marrying Ste. He needs to do this. After everything he’s put them through, this is what he has to do. He’s so lucky to have a man like Ste, to have this second chance.

But, James is the light that guides Harry through the dark, his safe harbour, his home. And for some reason, he’s still willing to help. God knows why - Harry gave up on himself long, long ago. It’s cruel to do this to him, but he can’t seem to stop.

Harry is stuck in a sinking ship, and the water is rushing in, but he can’t find a way to stop it. To stop his life from crumbling around him. Harry has never felt as alone as he does sitting outside the Dog.


End file.
